Lost Boys
The Lost Boys are a group of ragtag young boys led by Peter Pan in Never Land in Disney's 1953 film Peter Pan and its sequel. The Lost Boys are all boys until the release of Return to Never Land, where Wendy's daughter, Jane, becomes the first Lost Girl (although she later leaves the group when she heads for London). Members Slightly Slightly is the second in command. Slightly wears a fox costume and is shown to be the oldest member (and the tallest) of the Lost Boys. In the book series it is revealed that Slightly's real name is James. His surname is never revealed. Nibs Nibs is the most active. He wears a rabbit costume and doesn't talk much. Nibs may be the most minor Lost Boy, with the least amount of speaking parts (excluding Tootles of course). In the book series it is revealed that Nib's real name is Thomas. His surname is never revealed. The Twins A set of twins that finish each other sentences. Although they are known for this, they do not carry it out in the sequel; instead, they talk at the same time. They wear raccoon costumes. The twins are treated as one in the book because peter has no clue what twins are. Cubby The toughest of all the Lost Boys. Cubby may be the most famous Lost Boy. Cubby is large and overweight and speaks as if he does not have much knowledge. Cubby wears a bear costume. In the book series, Cubby is referred to as "Tubby Ted" which can be assumed that his real name is Theodore or Edward. His surname is never revealed. Tootles The only Lost Boy without a speaking voice; to compensate for this, he uses a large pad of paper to communicate (though this isn't revealed until Return to Never Land). Tootles is the youngest of the Lost Boys and seems to be the most cunning of the group. Tootles wears a skunk costume. In the book series it is revealed that Tootles' real name is Pentiss, his surname is never revealed. Appearances ''Peter Pan In the first ''Peter Pan film, the Lost Boys made their first appearance when Peter took the Darling children to Neverland. The jealous Tinker Bell told them a "Wendy-Bird" had started a flight across the island, and needed to be hunted down. This later led to conflicts between Peter Pan, the Boys, and the Darlings, John and Michael Darling wanting to join their wild brigade as not only the natives of Neverland, but Lost Boys themselves. The Lost Boys also viewed Wendy as a mother-like figure, demanding she told them stories. It eventually all came down to the final battle with Captain Hook, the children victorious in the end. The Lost Boys were sad to lose their "mother," but reluctantly allowed the Darlings to return home under Peter Pan's watchful eye. ''Return to Never Land In the sequel to ''Peter Pan, Wendy has grown up and has a daughter of her own: Jane, a high-spirited girl who no longer believes in her mother's stories of Never Land as her little brother does, due to war pressure. Her opinion is forced to change, however, when Captain Hook kidnaps her. Jane is rescued by Peter Pan and is taken to the home of the Lost Boys. Tootles reminds Jane of her little brother, Danny. It is then the Boys' job to teach her how to have fun. It all winds down to yet another final battle with Captain Hook, the Lost Boys having finally unlocked Jane's inner child. ''House of Mouse The Lost Boys make numerous background appearances in ''House of Mouse. In "Chip N' Dale", the boys are seen struggling to open a bag of peanuts until they are helped by Tinker Bell. In the episode "Donald Wants to Fly", the boys are part of a Never Land band and can be seen on stage singing along as Peter sings a version of "You Can Fly". After the song they all fly back to Never Land with Peter and Tinker Bell. Note: For some unknown reason, Tootles is not seen flying back in the end of the episode. ''Once Upon a Time In ABC's ''Once Upon a Time, The Lost Boys (also known as the "Lost Ones") are the murderous inhabitants of Neverland and servants of Peter Pan. Pan began forming the group under his alias of the Pied Piper in the Enchanted Forest. As mentioned by Wendy Darling, they cry at night because they miss their families.Captain Hook mentions to Emma Swan that while he was in Neverland, he spent time in the company of a group of orphans known as the Lost Boys. Cameos The Lost Boys made a cameo appearances at the end of This is Your Life, Donald Duck. In The Lion King 1½, the Lost Boys makes a cameo appearance at the end, calling the Peter Pan to their theater seats with his all pile in and shouting. Video Game Appearances ''Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land The Lost Boys play supporting roles in the game often giving Peter the latest danger from Hook which leads to the latest mission. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep 10 years before Sora ever landed upon Captain Hook's pirate ship in Neverland on his search for friends Riku and Kairi, Peter Pan and Tinker Bell lived in Neverland with his mischievous team of playmates, the Lost Boys. Together the childish pranksters spent their days in endless bliss. That is, until, Keyblade warriors Terra, Aqua, and Ventus each visited the world. The Lost Boys, Peter Pan included, were awestruck by the foreign heroes, having many conversations with them. They were seen on treasure hunts with Aqua, as well as making her their "mother." They are also seen with Terra while he explores Neverland in allegiance with Captain Hook. Kinect Disneyland Adventures In the game, only Cubby appears during the ''Peter Pan's Flight mini game. In the story, Cubby is kidnapped by the pirates but fortunately is rescued by Pan and the player. Although Cubby is the only Lost Boy to appear, a costume of Nibs is available at the shops. ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Recent scans and demo videos have confirmed that the Boys make an appearance in the game. Disney Parks The Lost Boys are extremely rare meet-and-greet characters. In Walt Disney World, they only appear during ''Mickey's Halloween Party. In Disneyland Paris, young park guest play the role of the Lost Boys in the interactive show "Peter Pan to the Rescue". Animatronic versions of the boys are featured in the dark themed attraction Peter Pan's Flight. Nibs has his own spell card known as "Nibs' Neverland Assault" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Some of the Lost Boys also appear in the Festival of Fantasy Parade. Gallery Trivia *While Cubby is a Lost Boy, he is not to be mistaken for the member of Jake's pirate crew with the same name from Jake and the Never Land Pirates. *In the original novel the Lost Boys leave Never Land and are adopted by Wendy's parents, while in the Disney version the Lost Boys remained on Peter Pan's side in Never Land. *In the novel, Cubby is actually named Curly. *All of the boys are very handy with a slingshot. *Although they were not named in the original film, the Lost Boys' real names were revealed for the first time in Return to Never Land. *All the Lost Boys appear in The Peter and the Starcatchers series. es:Los Niños Perdidos Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Orphans Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Kids Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Character groups Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Article of the week Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Live-Action Characters